


Love Maze

by Cosmicsjoon



Series: Hideko Yukimura [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Clan, F/M, Feelings Are Confusing, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Protective Haruno Sakura, bamf female character, friendship with sakura, kakashi and his four kids, legacy bloodline, mentor itachi, powerful female character, tsundere sasuke uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicsjoon/pseuds/Cosmicsjoon
Summary: She was alone and then she wasn't.He was alone and because of her he wasn't.He had a family but lost them.She had a family and like him lost them.Two became friends as closest as can be,Two became separated and lost the sense of friendship they've built up.Two cared, cared beyond normality and had fallen but did not act on their feelings. One hopes for them to die out and be rid of the friendship, the other suppressed and continued on with the friendship.She was unaware of any sort of emotion. Coming to the realization too little too late. There was one thing she did understand-The course of love never did run smooth.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Series: Hideko Yukimura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135070
Kudos: 9





	1. Extended summary

TOGETHER IN BLOOD, TOGETHER IN SECRET,

THE YUKIMURA CLAN: HIDDEN IN POWER

* * *

 **THERE ARE RUMORS IN THE SHINOBI WORLD** that there was once a woman from the Ōtsutsuki clan who fed from the chakra fruit of the god tree and became the first person to wield chakra.

The woman used her new abilities to stop the constant wars during her era becoming host to the tree's power known as the ten tails.

That woman was named Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Another rumor forgoes of her bearing two sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who held the same power as their mother and noticed the shift in their mother from protection of the people to instilling fear within them. Fear of her and her consumption of all chakra, they sealed her away.

There goes another rumor, a much unbelieved rumor that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki stole an inkling of ten tails chakra to create a weapon that would defeat his mother. That weapon took form of a big animal, with wide wings on its back, talons as nails, and chakra that was said to never end. A dragon as it was called. A piece of the ten tails that used itself to defeat Kaguya and have her locked away forever.

It was said that as the man now known as the 'Father of Six Paths' became the first jinchuriki and locked up the remaining ten tails inside himself; when his time was coming to an end he enlisted his companion, the dragon, to separate the ten tails chakra into nine individual beings. Entrusting the dragon to keep the nine pieces of chakra separated and safe from harm.

These were the rumors that shaped the shinobi world. Many men and clans traveled all around the world in search of the great power of the dragon king, in hopes to gain its power and defeat enemies in a rain of blood.

Many tried and failed, dying hopelessly as more days passed and there was no sign of existence of the dragon king.

It took many years until the search for the dragon king stopped completely, becoming a relic of the past.

But the rumors don't end there.

There was a rumor within a clan, of a child who stumbled upon the dragon king sleeping one morning as she fell deep into a cave. This child befriended the dragon king, every day going down that same cave to meet with her friend and play, forgetting the trouble of dead shinobi family members and enless war between clans.

As she got older, she was pushed into the world of shinobi, fighting alongside her brothers and sisters, getting firsthand experience of the true horrors of war. She, once a small child hoping peace would ensure between shinobi, became a teenage girl disgusted by humanity as day in and day out she would return back to the battlefield for another fight.

Rumor continued that this young girl became a woman, became of age to be sold into a marriage contract within clans in hopes to be used as a way of peace but in actuality was a way to bring two clans together and continue their bloodshed against other clans.

Filled with rage over being used as a pawn for war, the woman confided in her old friend back down in the cave and pleaded for a way out of the bloodshed.

Rumor states that whatever was discussed down in the cave bonded the two using their chakras and the woman became the first person to be host of the dragon king.

She used her newfound power to overthrow her father as head of the clan and put a stop to the war between her clan and the others.

But she was too far gone from humanity, she saw no room for progression and so, she created a village of those who followed her in the outskirts of war and formed peace within themselves, using the chakra the dragon had allowed her to have and dispersed it within her clan members to be as one, united by the secretsy they all decided to remain to themselves.

The woman was known as Kaida and the clan was known as the Yukimura clan.

There were rumors from the outside that the clan was a woman ruled clan, keeping out of bloodshed and striking with a hard fist when other clans would decide to ambush, always in victory and always in the shadows.

Rumors plagued that the Yukimura clan were the first settlers on what is now the land of fire; Hashirama Senju, along with Mardara Uchiha begged (Hashirama mostly) the current leader of the Yukimura clan to take a piece of the land for the sake of a peaceful village between clans.

With the Yukimura's clan ideals for peace, the clan leader agreed and that piece of land became known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

More and more attention fell onto the Yukimura clan. Questions surrounded a clan, a first of which to have a female ruler and majority of the clan females, stay untouched from war and thrived like no other clan had done before.

The Yukimura clan continued to keep to themselves, attention on them more than ever, they continued to live in their village, with their imputs for the new village being the only source of interaction.

Rumors go that years went by, the land of fire thrived and became an example for others to become one and form their own villages. Thus the Five Great Nations were born.

The Yukimura clan was still in recluse, that is until one boy, sneaked off to the village of the leaves when hearing of their ninja academy, in hopes of new friends and scenery than his clan.

Born from the clan leader, he became the first to be involved within the now stable village and enter the ninja academy.

The boy was named Akihiko Yukimura and became the one of few male clan leaders when he reached of age.

At the age of twenty two, the now clan leader Akihiko Yukimura, the day of his initiation as clan leader and being passed down the power of the dragon, a man attacked the hidden village using the power of the nine tails.

Weak from the ceremony, he and his people rushed to help tame the nine tails but when they did, it was too late. The damage was done, and Akihiko reached the village too late.

He watched as his friends, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were impaled by the nine tails claw in order to protect their new born child and with Akihiko's help, sealed the remained nine tails power within their small child.

The small child was Naruto Uzumaki and he became the first outsider to enter the Yukimura clan per Ahikiko's order for his two friends.

Two years later, an incident in which no one saw coming filled the Yukimura clan in silence, complete silence. One that was not a rumor,

Every member of the clan, dead with no trace of who.

All but two we're found alive: the nine tails jinjkuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and Ahikiko's Yukimura's three year old daughter Hideko Yukimura.

That night was known as the Yukimura downfall leaving only one Yukimura standing although the rumor goes that all had perished that night.

In hopes to keep the daughter of his student's student safe, the third hokage burned any remains of the Yukimura village and brought the last Yukimura into the hidden leaf for her to live in. Unaware of the significance to her name or the rumors it possessed, she were to remain in the shadows. The third believing the power the Yukimura's had, perished with her father.

It would take thirteen years in order for all rumors to be confirmed one way or another and for Hideko to find out the truth about her clan and the true power they possessed when a group of cloaks decide to take the power in her friend while another friend chooses a dark path for himself. 


	2. Enter Hideko Yukimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming a regular day of Naruto Uzumaki and Hideko Yukimura

The sun was barely up by the time Naruto arrived at Hide's home. The clouds blocked most of the sun rays and on his way over he hardly saw anyone walking around. A good thing for him considering the paint cans he was carrying with him. If he wanted his plan to go through successfully then the less people suspected the better and with his trusty genius of a best friend, there would be no doubt that they'd get away with it without a hitch.

He stood right in front of the door. One of many similar looking ones, a dead houseplant in front of the window was the one thing that separated it from the rest. A good house plant at that too, he did not want to be walking in the wrong home again. The screams from the lady were forever implanted in his memory, as well as the bruise she gave him as he tried his best to run the opposite direction.

Naruto placed a hand on the doorknob, he wasn't surprised when it wasn't locked. No matter how many time he, Shikamaru or Choji yelled at her for it, Hide still kept her door unlocked throughout all hours of the day. He distinctively remembered one time a burglar managed to break in while they both were present and instead of running him out of town, she offered him some tea.

When he walked into Hide's bedroom, Naruto wasn't entirely surprised. Hide was still in bed, her teal hair all over her pillow and one arm extending out of her bed. Her bed spread was a little roughed up but for the most part looked as if she had moved around a little during her sleep. That much was an ordinary sight, what he didn't expect was to see Shikamaru sitting on a chair beside her extended hand. A stool pulled in front of him and seemed to be playing a game of shogi by himself, occasionally flipping the board.

Naruto wasn't expecting for Shikamaru to arrive so early. Usually he and Choji are there by the time he arrives as they walk towards the academy but to come an hour earlier- that was dedication.

Shikamaru looked over to the door upon hearing the creaking. The sight of Naruto wasn't entirely shocking, what was shocking were the paint cans he had carried and the redness all over his face looking like he had been caught.

"What are you doing here?" The two asked simultaneously. There was a pause, Naruto looked back and forth between the sleeping girl who had yet to move and the boy who had one piece in his hand. Shikamaru's eyes flickered to the girl next to him to the boy who seemed to be struggling with carrying so many paint cans.

"I asked you first." The two again said at the same time. Neither said anything, they were caught in a battle.

" _I'm_ her best friend I have the right to know why you're here being creeping." Naruto argued, Shikamaru looked bored he moved the piece to a different spot before switching the board's places.

" _I'm also_ her best friend and I have the right to know what idiotic scheme you plan to involve her in."

The blonde boy wasn't in a position to start denying he was holding the evidence right in his very hands. He looked at Shikamaru who was looking right back at him. Again, no words were spoken.

The clock in front of Hide's TV could be heard, Hide's soft snoring could be heard from the sitting boy's side. A very long, awkward minute passed before anyone said anything.

"I come here every morning to one, make sure she's still alive and two, to get her up. She's not exactly the lightest of sleepers."

Naruto knew that too be true. When they would have their occasionally sleepovers while he always moved places and occasionally had his hands slap against her face in his sleep, she was like a rock on one side of the bed and stayed on that one spot.

Shikamaru continued to look a Naruto awaiting his answer.

"Well I sort of needed Hide's help."

"That obvious genius with what?"

"...A project."

The tall boy knew project meant prank. He didn't understand why Hide would be willing to help the knucklehead with any of his schemes, even if with her help they were able to get away with it scot-free but, one way or another Naruto would get caught considering he was the only suspect.

He did have to admit, they were pretty good pranks.

"So are you going to wake her up?" Naruto eyes his sleeping friend. She looked peacefully, all bundled up in a cocoon of blankets. Sweet, innocent, and he knew a dormant, murderous beast resided in her. He commended Shikamaru for having the guts to wake up the teal haired girl up every day considering he seen her wrath when it came to being woken up, and he cried when he saw it.

Without saying a word, the blonde headed out the door. No words were needed but Naruto in those moments considered Shikamaru brave, a good soul for dealing with the wrath that was Hideko Yukimura in the morning.

May his soul survive another morning.

* * *

Shikamaru was surprised when he didn't need to wake up the sleeping teal headed girl. He didn't faze when she moved, thinking she was changing sleeping positions but when she sat up and rubbed her eyes, was this what winning the lottery felt like?

Hide smiled at him like she usually did and threw herself at him in a hug, like she usually did. No words were needed after that. It was their routine.

He continued to play against himself while she got ready. From the corners of his eyes he saw blurs of yellow, orange, black and her signature teal hair as she walked from one point of the room to another and then into her bathroom.

By the time he got halfway into winning against himself, she stood in front of him with food in hand. Her hair was barely tamed and tossed upward in a messy ponytail. She wore a yellow orange shirt that cut off at her stomach, black shorts with black long socks stopping at the knee with black sandals to tie all together. Around her neck was her signature silver necklace.

In her hand were two rice balls, both offered to him.

"I would have made something but you have a thing about being punctual so-" He took one ball and closed her fingers around the second, signally her to eat it.

"Would you rather be yelled at by Iruka-sensei for being late again?" Shikamaru questioned as he took a bite. Hide said nothing but took a bite of the rice ball. Shikamaru had a point, it would have been the seventy second? Seventy third? Time that she's been late. Hide couldn't remember the last time she arrived on time.

Hide went into the table where one nicely wrapped rice ball was left. She took it and placed it in her pocket. It was a rule between herself and Choji that food was always exchanged when she and Shikamaru went to pick him up. Never again would she forget to bring him food. She remembered that he didn't speak to her for a week because 'the betrayal was just too much.'

"By the way, Naruto dropped by this morning. Something about a project." Hide's eyes glistened when the word 'project' was heard.

"Do you know what it was?" the two began to walk out the door.

"Other than paint involvement nope but, something tells me were going to find out."

Truth be told, Hide did see what Naruto's prank was by the time she and Shikamaru dropped by to get Choji. A variety of paints had coated all hokage's faces. She didn't see Naruto still painting which she assumed him to now be either running or hiding from the usual ninjas who tried to stop his pranks.

She sat in class, in between Sasuke and Shikamaru. In front of her was Akamaru who Kiba had let her take to her seat behind him. The dog nipped at her fingers gently, one of her hands ran her fingers through the dog's fur as she paid her attention to the gentle strokes and to her sensei scolding her friend in front of the class.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto." Iruka-sensei had his arms crossed. Naruto in front of him who was tied by rope. "Naruto you failed the graduation test last time _and_ the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance and you're messing up again!"

Naruto hummed and looked to the side where everyone was watching him. His eyes rested on the teal haired girl whose attention was to a white dog in front of her, Kiba's dog. Her brown eyes looked to him. He couldn't read what they were telling him. Whatever she was telling him all he caught on were her big eyes widening and casting to the left.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto _everyone_ will review the transformation jutsu!" the entire class groaned in unison. Oh! Was that what she was trying to say?

Each student got up from their seats, once Iruka sensei gave a punishment there was no going back. One by one they went down the steps until a line formed. Hide grabbed onto Akamaru gently before placing him back on his owner's head before she got in line. Naruto untied and joining the line found his way in front of Hide and behind Sasuke Uchiha, the class's prodigy.

He glared at the back of Sasuke's head but perked when favorite brown eyes were aimed at him. "Don't let Iruka-sensei put you down Naruto, I for one loved your prank." Her arms were wrapped around him. The boy smiled, one thing about Hide was she loved each prank he produced, always praising it even if it got him into trouble or the class in trouble.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder, he had to go to his tippy toes to do so but it was well worth it. His blue eyes met Shikamaru. The taller boy mouthed 'idiot' and stared dead set into his eyes to make sure he got the message. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him.

The line continued to shorten. Student after student began to perform the transformation jutsu transforming into Iruka-sensei. Hide lost in thought failed to notice a head lower itself down to her ear.

"So are you going to pretend to suck at this jutsu too or are you going to give it a shot?" Hide didn't know how to answer Shikamaru's question she was still trying to figure that out herself. She noticed Naruto now looked at her as well. She also noticed Sasuke slightly leaned to his left, an ear in their directions.

What a bunch of nosy people.

Shikamaru could see the wheels beginning to turn in Hide's head. A question he always asked since the first time they joined the academy. He knew what a genius the girl was, he remembered when they first became friends and how she showed true talent to be a kunoichi but when they began at the academy she just, stopped. She didn't try when it came to showing her jutsu but would do well on the test. Hide would sometimes not even show up at all. It took I'm a while to connect the dots that she was doing poorly on purpose but why, that was something that not even he could answer yet.

Both were contemplating the question they did realize the line was already upon them.

Hide watch Sakura Haruno, the only girl in her class with bright pink hair take stance. "Alright, Sakura here let's do it." She watched the girl say transform before a cloud of white smoke appeared around her. In her place stood a perfect replication of Iruka sensei.

"Transformed into me, good." Another cloud of smoke appeared before the pink hair girl took place again. Sakura cheered herself, "Yes I did it!" she looked over towards the only boy who held a constant brooding facial expression.

"Sasuke did you see that?" That was the only downside to the girl in Hide's opinion. She was another fangirl in the long list of Sasuke's fangirls. Most who were in this class. The pink haired girl had talent that was focused on impressing the boy that couldn't be impressed. She looked over at Sasuke who said nothing and did not move one muscle in his face.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura moved to the right and joined the row of students who completed the transformation jutsu. The Uchiha boy took stance. Iruka didn't have to look up from his clipboard to see that Sasuke already transforming into himself, as usual he did well.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stepped forward and readied himself.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru spoke first.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino, a blonde haired girl dressed in purple followed.

"You got this Naruto." Hide cheered. Naruto smiled at the one compliment. He took one more step forward and readied his hand signs, "Transform." His transformation took longer than Sakura's or Sasuke's but in a cloud of white smoke appeared a female version of Naruto, naked. The white smoke covered what shouldn't be shown.

Hide slapped her palm on her forehead.

Iruka-sensei' eyes bulged wider than anyone else had seen them. In a flash of a nosebleed he fell backward. Naruto transformed back to himself and began pointing and laughing at his sensei explaining his transformation jutsu was his sexy jutsu.

Hide looked between her giggling friend and her nonbleeding sensei, "Boys, what a bunch of idiots."

The brown eyed girl watched her sensei get back up, angrier than ever. "Cut the stupid tricks. This is your last warning!" his loud yelling blew pieces of Naruto's hair back. He took a piece of Naruto's white collar, Naruto's head dangling like a rag doll.

"Everyone, class dismissed." Naruto and Iruka sensei disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The class cheered. Those who didn't have to show their jutsu cheered louder and in clumps began to head out of the classroom. Hide stayed back, she watched the spot where Naruto and her sensei once stood.

"Hey." Her brown eyes looked to her left, Shikamaru and Choji stood waiting for her. "You coming?"

She nodded, "Yeah. There's a place I wanna drop by first."

* * *

Hide, Shikamaru and Choji ended up Ichiraku. A small ramen shop that was both Hide's and Naruto's favorite places to drop by. Teuchi, the owner and Ayume, his daughter both stood behind the counter.

"Hey Hide, the usual?" the older man questioned. The teal haired girl smiled but shook her head. "Sorry guys I'm here on a mission today." Both the owner and daughter stared at her with curiosity.

"I was wondering if I could pay for an order ahead of time-" The owner and daughter gave confused faces. "Not for me but for somebody else. There a likely chance they'll pop up here today." All confusion disappeared from her statement. Both smiled, the owner nodded.

"How many orders are you placing?" the older man question. Hide beamed and pulled out the money from her pocket.

"Twelve orders of your famous Ichiraku ramen."

Shikamaru and Choji watched the exchanged and couldn't help but smile. Hideko Yukimura sure was an angel sent from above. There was no other way she could be so kind and optimistic, she just had a touch that no one else seemed to have for a girl who's been through things no girl her age should've.

Hide thanked the father/daughter duo once more before she waved goodbye. She stood in front of Choji who continued to munch on his chips and Shikamaru who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Her smile seemed as bright as the sun. "Okay I'm ready, let's go watch some clouds."

No one said anything as they began walking to Shikamaru's spot. Hide couldn't seem to wipe off her smile no matter how much she tried. She was happy knowing Naruto would be thrilled to be eating Ramen for free and that's all the reason to keep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something relatively small and simple but then again we are on the start of episode one so be prepared for more to come! A little introduction to Hide and her character which will be expanded as time goes on. Leave any thoughts, comments, questions- all will be appreciated : )

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an extended summary. A real chapter is coming tomorrow. Originally, I had this published on Wattpad but I'm more inclined to post this on here since Wattpad is...well it's Wattpad. I hope there's still a Naruto fandom that's alive on AO3. If not well, I'll pretend I didn't post this and have this fic in my head rent-free. 
> 
> I'm not the best with tags but I hope I gave some gist as to what the story entails without giving spoilers. Basically, everyone has feelings but doesn't know what to do therefore panic spirs. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
